shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: The Endless Wilderness
The 1st chapter of Shokugeki no Soma, which focuses on the humble beginnings of the main protagonist of the series, Yukihira Soma, a teen prodigy of his home restaurant in the neighborhood, whose skills are second to only his father, Yukihira Joichiro. it is also illustrates the origin and reason of Soma's journey towards the Tootsuki Culinary Academy, one of the most prestigious culinary academy in Japan and the world, where his father enrolled him into after deciding to close the family restaurant for 3 years to cook abroad, and after Soma had rescued his family restaurant from the vicious Urban Residential Planning Agents who threatened to take over the restaurant. Plot Summary Beginning:The Duel Between The 2 Geniuses The story opened on a heated scene in a restaurant. The two chefs of the establishment (Mr.Yukihira and Soma) stared each other down as Kurase Mayumi, the Restaurant Yukihira's frequent customer and Soma's classmate, ate rice at the bar in front of them. Mayumi is then stood and motioned to one of the bowls declaring it the winner. Sōma fell to his hands and knees as it was his father who won. Seeing her classmate in depress, Mayumi in hopes to cheer Soma up by praise that his dish was excellent despite the lost; at which point he offered her a new dish, Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter. Describing the dish as so bad, Mayumi barely laughed before he shoved the food into her mouth, to which her response was a feeling similar to being groped by a squid. As the father and son chat about their past failures, the students(who are also the restaurant's loyal customers and Soma's classmates) couldn't helped but be impressed by their humor. Some time later, Sōma and his father were closing the shop and Sōma was thinking about what he did wrong in the food duel with his father when several people burst into the shop. The leader of the group, Minegasaki, an urban life planner explained that she would like to purchase the shop, but Sōma turned them away. The woman set down her business card saying that lately it has become hard to manage small businesses, but Sōma protested saying that they take responsibility to serve any customer and that if they couldn't do that then they would close down the shop in a manly way. All or Nothing to Prevail Over the Unwelcome Intruder The next day, Sōma received a call from his father saying that he did not need to open up the shop as he was away on business, which Sōma found odd but didn't question. Sōma then picked up some groceries and headed to the shop only to find that the entire food stock had been destroyed and the sign vandalized. Then the Urban Planner and the gang showed up and laugh hysterically by commenting on how much "better" the scenery looks and how she'd really like to eat some meat and challenged Sōma to make her a "tasty meat dish". With his patience had reach it's boiling point, Soma angrily agree to a match which stipulate that if the food impressed her, Minegasaki had to swear that they will never targeted their shop again. Surprised over Soma's sudden fired-up spirit, Minegasaki asked her minions if they did something according to her plan while reluctantly watch Soma cook the dish with speed and technique despite the sabotaged ingredients from the kitchen. In the matter of minutes, Soma managed to create a dish made from the groceries he had just bought named "Roast Pork, Just Kidding" served to the Urban Planner. Minegasaki isn't convinced over the fact that potatoes and bacon can make artificial meat dish and insults his family restaurant are not even rate compared to the high class restaurants she had been to; classified that dish as a failure. Despite so, her taunt didn't work as the serious Soma demanded her to taste the meal before she makes her conclusion. Minegasaki reluctantly began to taste the food and, impossibly, found it delicious. Soma then told that she was actually enjoying the food that she made fun of. He also explained that he managed to make his cooking skills better by learning from the past mistake he made when he had mistakenly served a similar dish in a wrong way. As Minegasaki still uncertain over the Soma then snatched the Roast Meat from Minegasaki who was still uncertain over his dish, and threatened her that she would swear that she will never insult his family restaurant again, or he would throw away the dish and leaving her hungry if she didn't agree. Minegasaki, desperate for more pleaded over the meal as she left no options while swear not to mess tthe restaurant. With the agents submission, Soma served the Roast Pork to everyone with the smile of his face, proven that he was victorious defending his family restaurant. Hiatus of the Home Restaurant and Journey to Be The Best Begins While clearing the mess outside restaurant, Soma sees his father return and told him that everything is fine, until Mr.Yukihira announced the closure of the restaurant 3 years. Soma was angry about his and tried to demand answers from his father, only to learn that his father wanted him to measure his skills and gain more experience in the outside world in order to be the best chef that could surpass him one day. As Soma asked why would he had to attend the academy despite his skills, Mr Yukihira then told Soma that he will see the unexpected. On his arrival at Tootsuki Culinary Academy, he had mistook the Tootsuki Janitor Office as the main office and he was amazed over the huge size of the campus, not to mention that he also see the pale faces of the students over their failed results and the desperate rich parent plead to pay anything just to stop his son from keep suffering inside the academy. While on his way into the Main Office of the academy, Soma is shocked to see the enormous size of the academy and received a call from his father who revealed that he was in New York as the main chef of an expensive hotel. He was also told by his father that if he could not graduate from the prestige culinary school, his dream to surpass him would be impossible. As Mr. Yukihira is about to tell Soma about the Yukihira Family secret recipe in success, he heard his son hung out the phone and much to his dismay, Soma hung out yet Mr.Yukihira knew his pup better than anyone that Soma would take on any challenges in front of his eyes. Since his words had burned Soma's spirit and determined to become the greatest chef of all, Mr.Yukihira is relieved and proud while remarks over the reason for his son to attend the prestigious school is to find a girl whom Soma can made the dish for her everyday, while he would return to work shortly after the call. The story would then ended with a cameo appearance Nakiri Erina, Soma's would-be rival and she isn't amused over the dish which the other student made; claimed that the dish is so bad that she barely even giggle. Characters Main *Yukihira Soma-Yukihira Genius who desires nothing more but surpass his father and became the legacy to his home restaurant. After successfully repelled the invading housing development agents from destroying his home restaurant, Soma is on his journey to the Tootsuki Culinary under father's recombination after Mr.Yukihira travels the world for new recipes. *Yukihira Joichiro-Soma's father whom Soma idolized and rivaled so he can become the rightful legacy to the famed restaurant. After he announced the closure of the home restaurant, Mr.Yukihira encourage Soma to enrolled into the Tootsuki Culinary, while he going around the world for more recipe. *Minegasaki-The minor antagonist of the chapter. One of the customers who is skeptic upon Soma's innovative dishes and she often dined in the finest restaurant while looking down upon the mere "failed" restaurant dishes. However, her plans is soon backfired when Soma managed to create the Just Kidding Roast Pork in just matter of minutes and reluctantly accepts Soma's innovative dish as one of the best of all. Support *Nakiri Erina-Tootsuki Princess whose magic tongue, God's Tongue, is famed for tasted the food 100% accurately without failing her expectations, having troubles on taste ordinary food which didn't match her taste. *Kurase Mayumi-Soma's classmate and the loyal customer of the Restaurant Yukihira and became a "victim" to Soma's failed experiment, the Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter. Extremely supportive to Soma's cooking yet often inreluctance to taste some of Soma's failed experiments. *Koganei Aki-Mayumi's best friend and Soma's classmate. As one of the Restaurant Yukihira's loyal customers, Aki often favors over Mr.Yukihira's cookery instead of Soma, claimed that the veteran cook always tasted better, like in the nostalgic days. Angry towards Soma as Soma's failed Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter had made Mayumi pass out, while also livid to see the Yukihira father and son discuss each other failures that made them a better chef. *Soma's classmate-Soma's classmate and Restaurant Yukihira's loyal customers. *The Urban Residential Planning Agents- Minegasaki's goons who follow her plans to supposed sabotage on Soma's ingredients in order to force the restaurant's instant closure, which the later was back-fired as Soma instead managed to create the meat dish in the matter of minutes with his groceries supplies. Surprised over their leader admit defeat after her first taste of the food, they soon follow their leader onto their knees and admit that Soma's dish is one of the best of all. Featured Dish *Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter *Roast Pork, Just Kidding Trivia *This is the first chapter featured the protagonist and the befitting theme, Soma. *It is seemed that Kuruse is the only supporter and the living guinea pig of Soma's failure dish, Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter. Category:Chapter